


20in20 100 Word Drabbles

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [28]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Written for OnceUponALand Round 6 Challenge 10</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	20in20 100 Word Drabbles

**20in20 100 Word Drabbles**

**Themes:**  
 **Blue**  
When Bae went looking for the Blue Fairy, he had no idea what that would mean for him.

The magic bean meant to take him and his father to a land with no magic only ended up separating him for the only family he had left.

He cursed the Blue Fairy as he tried to survive on the streets of London. The nights were cold and he was always hungry. This really wasn’t what he had intended to do, not at all.

Bae knew all magic comes with a price. The price he had to pay was to be alone.  

 **Royalty**  
All Cora ever wanted was for her daughter to be a queen just like her name. When king Leopold announced that his planned route would be near their home Cora put in motion a plan to bring the king to meet her daughter.

Cora enchanted the horse the young process favored to go out of control. She already knew of her daughter’s secret meetings with the stable boy in the field where the horse would run.

She knew Regina would do the right thing and save the girl. Then her daughter would become the queen she was meant to be.  

 **Place**  
Regina didn’t realize that some place horrible was not an understatement when it came to Storybrooke. For twenty eight years she lived a life where every day was nearly the same as the next. Nothing ever changed in Storybrooke.

If Regina could have picked a place she would have somewhere warmer and not as grey. She had no idea that a place without magic was so dismal.

Regina’s only sunshine was Henry. He made the grey days better. But she knew the day would come when it would end. The curse was meant to be broken in twenty eight years.    

 **Badass**  
Emma looked at Mary Margaret as she faced the huge ogre. The thing was huge and a little scary looking.

When did Mary Margaret become such a badass? She didn’t even seem to be afraid of it, Emma thought.

Emma stared as the ogre fell on the ground with an arrow in its eye.

Mary Margaret was using her mother face again and it was working. Snow gave her a disapproving look. Emma immediately felt ashamed.

“How did you do that?” Emma asked her later as they settled in for the night.

“I was protecting my daughter.” Mary Margaret said.

 **Heartbreak**  
Emma wasn’t ready for the heartbreak that came with giving her son away. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do. She couldn’t be a mother it was just too much for her.

Maybe one day she would be able to be a mother. She hoped that on that day she would be able to be at peace with giving her son up. That needed to happen before she could even think of having another child.

Emma just hoped that she has done the best thing for him. If he came looking for her she would know it

 **Family**  
All Emma ever wanted was a family. She knew that she would have to make that possible for herself.

When she met Neal, she had the first real connection she had ever had. She felt like there was a possibility of having a real family with him.

As they planned for Tallahassee, it became even more real. But as with so many things she was disappointed. She was arrested and then she gave up the child she really wanted to keep. She came so close but she still didn’t get what she really wanted.

She didn’t want to be alone.

 **Water**  
It was in the water.

Snow looked at the goblet in her hand and was horrified. She had been poisoned. The potion wasn’t meant to kill her but it would end the life she had always wanted just the same.

The potion was meant to prevent her from ever having a child. She wanted a child more than anything and now it would never happen. She was devastated and she didn’t know how she was going to tell Charming.  She couldn’t.

When she drank from the cup at her wedding she was cured.   

Who knew the cure would be water?

 **Love**  
Love can make you do very strange things and Neal would know. He left the one woman he has ever loved just to keep her from being pulled away from her destiny.

He gave up his happiness for her. He let her think that he didn’t love her so she could do what she was born to do.

He regretted it until the day he saw her again. He knew he had done the right thing. But it didn’t make it hurt any less.  
When he was about to lose her, he told her the truth. He truly loved her.

 **Deception**  
It was all a deception.

Snow put her hand on the mirror in the cell. She had tried so hard to rescue him and it was for nothing. He wasn’t there. He was at Regina’s palace. She felt like she was going to cry. She did.

Charming knew it hadn’t been easy to get into the palace. He just wished she had known and not gotten herself in danger. There was nothing he could do from where he was. he couldn’t touch her. He put his hand on the mirror anyway.

Regina watched them. she wished that someone loved her.    

 **Team**  
Snow and Charming looked at the people sitting at the council table. They knew the only way to defeat the Evil Queen was if they all worked together as a team.

It wasn’t unheard of. It had been done before. Snow had used the same strategy to get into King George’s palace looking for charming.

This time it was going to be different. They were going to need all of their allies to be in top form to take the kingdom from Regina and King George. It was an impossible task for one or two but not for a team.

 

 

 **Category - Life Story**  
Five 100 word drabbles focusing on Snow White's development.

 **1\. Snow White’s Birth**  
Eva knew the king would not be pleased that the child she gave birth to was a girl. They had both hoped for a son. She looked outside from her bed and the snow was piled deep.

“I will call you snow white because you were born in during the worst snow storm of winter.” Eva said to her child sleeping in her arms.

Leopold came in and looked at the baby girl and smiled. “She is the fairest in all the land, Eva. I am happy.”

“Even though she’s not a son?”

“Yes because she will be my heart.”

 **2\. Queen Eva’s Death**  
Snow had cried all she could. Her mother was gone and now she just sat alone with her mother’s body. She knelt as long as she could. She felt her legs getting numb. It didn’t matter. She did not want to ever leave her mother, even in death.

Snow had to find a way to be strong but right now she was just a little girl that had just lost her mother. She would be strong tomorrow when her father came home. She would make them both proud, but not today. Today she was too sad to make anyone anything.

 **3\. King Leopold’s Death**  
Snow couldn’t believe she was saying goodbye to another parent. It felt like the day she lost her mother all over again.

She placed a flower on the crypt. She will miss him. She knew there was suspicion about his death. That was why his body had not lain in state like her mother. She wondered if her stepmother was behind it as the whispers said.

She thought of Regina. She had a feeling that Regina had plans that had only evil intent. She knew she had to be careful but grief was not letting her think clearly at all.

 **4 Marrying Charming**  
Snow wasn’t planning on a rushed marriage by a disgraced Knight of Camelot but Charming wanted his mother there and Ruth was dying.

An arch of flowers was hastily put up and their vows spoken they shared from the cup and kissed but they had no idea if Ruth had seen it.

Ruth was slowly dying.

Snow grieved for her and the chance she would have had to be mothered again. It seemed so long ago to her.

When she found out that Ruth had given the cure to her and not taken it herself she was moved to tears.    

 **5 Finding Each Other After The Curse.**  
Snow was disoriented for a moment. She didn’t know how she got in the middle of this place. It was not the Enchanted Forest.

It took her a moment to remember. Regina had cursed them to some place horrible. She looked around and realized that meant Storybrooke Maine. 

That was when she heard her name. She looked up and there was Charming. Her Charming. She had loved him even through the curse. She had loved him as David.

That was true love. It knew no bounds no time or no limits. It just was.

Charming was her true love again.

 

 

 **Author's Choice**  
 **1\. Star**  
Henry sat and waited. He knew Emma would come soon. She had promised him and school had been out for twenty minutes.

The sheriff’s car pulled up and Emma rolled down the window. “Get in kid.”

“What took you so long?” Henry said as he threw his backpack into the back seat. “I could have gone with Grandma.”

“Oh. I was trying to find something.” She opened the glove box and handed him a box.

Henry opened the box and smiled when he saw the blue star keychain. “It’s so I can wish on a star?”

“Yeah kid.” Emma smiled.

 **2\. Wand**  
Rumple picked up the wand from the counter display and looked at it. He remembered the day he killed the fairy godmother for it. It glowed in his hand. It responded to his magic.

He looked at it and sighed. He had paid dearly for using magic and he knew he would keep paying. The price was never high enough to deter him from using magic. 

He had killed for magic and he had lost so much because of it. He still had some things he cherished. He wondered how long it would be before he would lose those too.

 **3\. Tallahassee**  
Emma never got her ‘Tallahassee’. She got jail and a positive pregnancy test instead.

She loved Neal and she expected him to be there forever. But he wasn’t there. She did her time and she gave up her son. She thought it was all behind her.

Henry showing up on her birthday and reconnecting with Neal brought it all back. She wasn’t prepared for the overwhelming emotions that having them back in her life brought on.

‘Tallahassee’ was a dream. Now she had the possibility of reality. A life with Henry and Neal seemed almost too much to believe in.    

 **4\. Parents**  
Her parents were the last thing Emma ever expected to find when Henry brought her to Storybrooke. The most bizarre part was that she found out they were Snow White and Prince Charming.

In all the fairy tales she had read of Snow White there was never any mention of children. That didn’t make sense. If she was their daughter, why didn’t she have something more than a feeling it was the truth.

Her only explanation was the curse and what it had done to the memories of all the residents of the Enchanted Forest. They didn’t remember her birth.

 **5\. Tea**  
Grace set the table with the tea set her papa had bought her. Jefferson watched from the door way. They had only just found each other again.

“Papa, tea is ready. Come join us.” Grace said.

Jefferson smiled as he walked into the room. he sat at the small child size table. “Grace, do you remember doing this when we lived in the Enchanted Forest?”

Grace nodded as she poured the imaginary tea. “I remember that you always came to my tea parties. I missed that when I was with the other family.”

“I promise never to miss another one.”


End file.
